


Mistletoe

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gee is a slut, I apologise for this pure trash, M/M, christmas porn, sort of fisting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: The only thing Gee wants for Christmas are both of his lovers at the same time. And he's going to do all it takes to make sure he gets it.(Sort of sequel to Devils Ivy)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my lovelies!!
> 
> I really wanted to post this for Christmas Eve, but life happened and got in the way, and so though I have written as quickly as I possibly could today, I've ended up writing through to Christmas day. Darn! Still, it is extremely late (early?) and I should be in bed or NO VISIT FROM SANTA FOR ME.
> 
> This is a sequel to Devils Ivy, but can be read as a stand alone fic. 
> 
> And then all that is left to say is - I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas/Yule if you celebrate it, and please don't hate me for this pure christmas trash. 
> 
> Love to you all! 
> 
> xo

“Is he always like this?”

Frank followed Matt’s gaze to Gerard, who was sitting at the island in the kitchen, wearing the ugliest Christmas jumper possibly ever made, and spreading brandy butter onto warm mince pies like other people spread cream cheese onto bagels. For some reason, best known to Gerard, he had pieces of tinsel stuck in his hair and he was happily swinging his feet whilst he swayed along to the Christmas music playing on the stereo. 

Whether Matt was asking about Gerard’s cheery disposition, bizarre appearance or even stranger breakfast choice was unclear, but the answer was the same either way. 

“Yep.” Frank said simply, popping the ‘p’ and sauntering across the kitchen to help himself to a mince pie. 

Matt shook his head, bemused, and merely stared from the doorway, as if Gerard was contagious and he was scared to get too close. 

“Here it is.” Grant appeared in the nick of time, smiling as he handed a neatly bound folder to Matt. “Everything’s in there. His driver’s license, passport, birth certificate…” Grant waved a hand airily and wandered across the kitchen to press a button on the coffee machine. 

“Thank you.” Matt flipped open the folder and scanned over the various documents inside. The photo on Frank’s driver's license was a few years old, but the passport photo was much newer. It had clearly been taken whilst living with Grant, and Matt had to admit, he could see the difference in his health. Even in such somber faced images, the old Frank looked ill and miserable, whereas the new Frank looked like any healthy man in his early thirties. 

Matt turned to Frank, meeting his gaze across the kitchen. “Do you have access to these documents, Frank?” He asked him clearly. 

“Uhuh.” Frank’s mouth was full of mince pie, and he had the look of someone who was rather happy with their situation. He was still in his pyjamas - Christmas themed - and had gone slightly pink in the cheeks because Gerard was licking brandy butter off his fingers. 

“And you’re happy here?” Matt asked him, trying to keep straight-faced as he closed up the folder. “You’re being treated well?” 

Grant cast Frank a wry smile over his shoulder, and Frank had to suppress a snort as he nodded. 

“Pretty fuckin’ well, yeah.” He swatted Gerard away as he sucked his finger right into his mouth and Frank had to dash away before he ended up popping a boner right in front of the bloody owner of _Erotes_. “I get three meals a day, I’m not a prisoner, and these men are my life partners.” He said pointedly, giving Matt a hard stare. 

“And he gets _a lot_ of sex.” Gerard added helpfully. 

Matt made no sign he had heard, he was a professional after all. 

Grant was amused, but he tried not to show it, and he was at least courteous enough to lay a hand on Gerard’s lower back and whisper ‘ _behave_ ’ firmly into his ear. 

“Would you like a coffee, Matt?” Grant turned to the machine which was now humming happily on the counter and placed a mug beneath the spout. Another button started the flow of dark, richly scent coffee straight into the Christmas mug. 

“Thank you, but I can’t linger.” Matt had a dozen more questions he was required to go through before he could officially sign Frank’s sale as _successful_. At _Erotes_ there was a strict process for ensuring the safety and happiness of all sold men, and even after two years of glowing reports from the other house visits, Matt was supposed to carry out this final one as if it were as important as the first.

But Grant was a retired employee, and Frank was clearly not his pet. He lived with Grant and Gerard as - just like Frank had said - their partner, and it wasn’t like Matt didn’t see Grant often anyway. Despite his retired status, Grant was always assisting Matt with one thing or another. 

“I think I have all I need.” Matt slipped a contract out of his briefcase and brought it over to Frank. It was difficult to find a piece of kitchen surface that wasn’t cluttered with Christmas food, decorations or icing sugar, but eventually he managed to smooth the paper out between a plate of peppermint brownies and a moving electronic ornament of penguins ice skating (Gerard’s favourite), and handed Frank a pen. 

“If you could just read this document for me Frank and sign at the bottom, then I can close your file for good.” 

Frank beamed at Grant and Gerard and eagerly leaned over the contract to scan the words. 

“Don’t you want to ask him more questions?” Grant asked Matt with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Has protocol changed?”

“Not at all, but I’m fairly satisfied he’s happy.” Matt gave Grant a look that was surprisingly warm. “Look, I can see when I’m interrupting, and I’m happy to sign the case away. Consider it a Christmas gift.”

Grant was torn between joy at skipping a long and tedious interview process, and the discomfort of not playing by the rules. He pursed his lips, but Matt gave him one of his _don’t challenge me_ looks and Grant let it go. 

“It’s only because it’s you.” Matt assured him as Frank signed his name and handed the contract back with a grin. 

It’s signing indicated the end of _Erotes_ involvement in his life. No more house visits. No more phone calls to _check in_ that only seemed to come when he was in the middle of something far more interesting in the bedroom. He was officially Grant’s - an interesting situation, at least from the official perspective, which meant that Grant was obliged to take care of him, pay for him and cater to his every need like one would any other pet. And in return, Frank was expected to do whatever Grant asked of him; and yet at the same time, he was still a free man, with all up to date documents so that should he ever decide to leave, he would be able to do so with no delay.

But of course, Frank would never want to leave. Because he wasn’t just a pet that Grant had bought; he was his lover, his _partner_ , and the ring on his finger could even have been a wedding ring if society would only allow it. 

“Thanks!” Frank beamed at Matt as he handed him the contract, almost hugging him he was so happy, though he resisted. Matt wasn’t a bad guy, but Frank had never particularly warmed to him. 

“Yes, thank you.” Grant nodded, coming round to shake Matt’s hand. “I can’t pretend I’m not thrilled to not have to sit through another vetting interview.”

Matt chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. “We’ve worked together for more years than I like to remember. I know you’re fine.” He slipped the contract into the briefcase and snapped it shut, glad himself to be leaving the festive madhouse a couple hours earlier than intended. “Will you be at the Christmas party tonight?” 

“Thank you for the invitation, but no.” Grant was all smiles as he said it. “We have other plans.”

“Never mind.” Matt nodded in Gerard’s direction, and then Frank’s. “Have a lovely Christmas, and I’m sure I’ll see you all in the New Year.”

Grant walked him to the door, chatting brightly as they went. 

No sooner had Matt disappeared from the kitchen than Gerard stuck his tongue out childishly at his back. Frank saw him and sniggered, and wandered back over to grab another pie. 

“Why aren’t we going to the Christmas party?” Gerard asked, as if he himself hadn’t snorted in derision the day the invite came and tossed it into the recycling pile without another word. Grant had discovered it a few hours later, and when questioned about it, Gerard admitted that he had found the invitation offensive. 

Grant had looked it over, confused, but understanding had dawned quickly. Frank read it too, but was lost until Grant and Gerard both said, _“To Mr Morrison plus one”_ in unison. 

In all honesty, Frank had found it sort of amusing. Surely if Grant showed up with both of them, no one would question it; but everyone at _Erotes_ knew of their situation, and Gerard was adamant it was a deliberate snub. Grant, of course, would never do anything Gerard didn’t want, and so the party hadn’t been given another thought. 

“You didn’t want to go, remember?” Frank said simply as he nibbled the crust off another mince pie. “The whole _plus one_ thing.”

“So we don’t have other plans?” Gerard looked disappointed. 

“Like what?” Frank asked curiously, using his thumb to gather a smear of brandy butter off of Gerard’s lower lip. “Did you want to do something?”

“Well it is Christmas Eve.” Gerard was starting to pout. “We _should_ do _something_.” 

“Let’s get dressed up and have our own party here.” Frank knew how much Gerard loved dressing up. “We could dance to awful Christmas music, and drink lots of wine and fall into bed early.” His two years of living with Grant and Gerard had made him rather indulgent, he realised with a grin. Two years ago, Christmas Eve had been spent on the street, freezing cold and alone; his only Christmas wish back then had been to survive the night. 

Nowadays though, he lived in the lap of luxury, and his only wish this Christmas was that he wouldn’t wake up Christmas morning to discover it was all a dream.

“We have all of tomorrow to do that.” Gerard pouted, clearly less enthusiastic about Frank’s idea than Frank was. “We should go out. Properly.”

Frank was surprised at first, but it passed quickly. None of them were what you would call a social butterfly; they all preferred to stay at home in one another’s company. But they had spent every day of the past week milling around the giant house that Grant owned, decorating the various rooms, baking enough Christmas treats to feed an army and wrapping presents for each other to stack under the several, beautifully decorated trees that fragranced the house. It was no surprise that Gerard was the first to get cabin fever. 

“We can go out if you want.” Frank shrugged and sipped from his mug of coffee. “Where do you want to go?”

“It’ll be hard to book somewhere now, even for me.” This time it was Grant who spoke, walking into the kitchen with a soft smile on his face. “Everywhere will be fully booked by now.” 

Undeterred, Gerard sat up straighter on his stool and beamed at them both. “We don’t have to book if we go somewhere like a pub!”

Frank laughed heartily and turned to see what Grant would make of that. In the two years he had lived with these men, the only times they ever went out together was if they were going to a fancy restaurant or exclusive cocktail bar. Grant didn’t do anything by halves, and Frank was having a hard time trying to picture him in just a common bar. 

Grant though, as ever, just smiled serenely and shrugged one shoulder. “I suppose not.” He agreed pleasantly, walking to the coffee machine to retrieve his mug. “I’m sure if we just head into town, we’ll find somewhere we can squeeze in.”

Gerard whooped with delight and jumped up to fling his arms around Grant, and even Frank felt a burst of excitement. Before he had found himself destitute and on the streets, he had spent many a holiday or Saturday night with friends getting drunk somewhere. He could practically taste cheap beer and hear thumping music just thinking about it. 

“We’ll all have to dress up!” Gerard declared, still hanging off of Grant’s neck. “In Christmas jumpers!”

Grant sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes, as if his amusement wasn’t still clear on his face. He kissed Gerard’s forehead and let go with one arm to beckon Frank into his embrace as well. 

Frank went willingly, curling himself happily into Grant’s other side and tucking his face into his neck. He smelled like expensive cologne and cinnamon, and Frank loved him fiercely. 

“I think Christmas jumpers sounds fun…” He said into his skin, trying not to smirk. 

“Goodness me.” Grant pretended to be unimpressed, squeezing them both closer. “What have I gotten myself into with you boys hm?” He kissed them both again, and laughed at their matching puppy dog eyes. It only took a second or two for him to give in. 

“Fine, fine, fine.” He scoffed, shaking his head fondly. “It is Christmas after all.”

_

With the promise of a night out to excite him, Gerard spent the afternoon dashing around the house in high spirits. He paraded around in a multitude of outfits, and tried out various Christmas themed make-up tutorials, before ultimately deciding that make-up would be too garish for a pub and settling for some subtle eyeliner. Well… subtle for him.

Frank and Grant, on the other hand, simply spent the afternoon together in the kitchen. They cleaned up the mountain of dishes and clutter that had piled up over several days of baking, and then got started on preparing as much as they could of Christmas day dinner.

Frank had loved cooking in the past, and had picked it up again in his time living with Grant and Gerard. He was pretty good at it too, but Grant was better. Together, they could whip up delicious meals that went a long way towards making dinner guests feel comfortable. Frank liked to think it was their stunning food that helped mend the broken bridges in their families - it was no surprise to anyone that Frank had a rocky relationship with his mother, he _had_ been homeless after all; but it was a surprise to Frank (though he supposed it shouldn’t be) to hear that Gerard had virtually no contact with his own parents.

Gerard did have a brother though. He was younger than Gerard, and had just been getting used to the idea that his older brother had been bought by his lover, when Frank had come into the picture and complicated everything. 

Grant was an incredible diplomat though, and somehow - Frank wasn’t even sure how it had happened, it all felt so natural - he had not only got everyone back in touch with each other, but things were even so good that this Christmas they would be hosting dinner for Gerard’s brother Mikey and his wife, and Frank’s mum Linda and her new husband, along with several of Grant’s closest friends and their respective partners and children.

They were cooking for twenty people in total, and Frank couldn’t wait. 

“Are you nervous?” Grant asked him as he coated the enormous turkey in strips of bacon. 

Frank thought about it, whilst idly folding the nuts into his vegetarian roast. “Not really.” He was surprised to discover. “I’m actually excited.” It only took one glance at the kitchen, it’s expensive countertops full of home-made treats, a feather boa of Gerard’s inexplicably left on the coat stand along with Grant’s long, velvet jacket, and Frank’s brand new Converse by the door, to remind him that he already had all he wanted. There was nothing riding on this dinner, not really, so there was nothing to be nervous about.

Grant smiled at Frank, his eyes full of warmth and love. “I’m glad.” He said simply, leaning close to press a soft kiss to Frank’s lips, whilst keeping his hands away from him. “I’ve always loved big family Christmases, it feels more festive that way.”

“Me too.” Frank agreed, and he meant it. “As long as it’s just the three of us by bed time.” He added cheekily, making Grant laugh loud and long. 

“Oh darling, no fear there!” He beamed, and Frank grinned deviously back. 

_

“Come on, come on! Let’s go!” Gerard was already bundled in his coat, gloves and scarf, waiting by the door when Frank came downstairs in his ugly Christmas jumper. It was black with _‘Merry fuckin’ Xmas’_ stitched into it, with Anarchy A’s and hands throwing the horns making up the pattern. It was entirely at odds with Gerard’s jumper, which was baby pink and proudly declared _‘I’m on the naughty list!’_ in sparkly silver thread. It made Frank’s lips twitch as he fought hard not to smile. 

“We’re coming, love.” Grant was right behind Frank, idly brushing imaginary creases out of his own jumper; his was black and blue, Batman themed, and hugged his firm chest so nicely that, despite its relative subtlety compared to Frank and Gerard’s, it was by far the most distracting.

“Where are we going?” Gerard asked eagerly, passing them their coats and various knitted extras. 

“I know a few places.” Frank shrugged when Grant looked at him for the answer. “If we head to the main shopping street, we’ll find somewhere.” 

That was good enough for Gerard, and he beamed as he fussed over Grant’s woolly hat (“Your head will be cold without it!”) and pulled Frank’s scarf right up over his mouth (“You know your lungs are too shit to handle this weather!”), before finally dashing out of the door and to the taxi waiting just outside. 

Grant was smiling cheerfully enough, but Frank saw him glance wistfully at the garage door, and he knew he wished he was driving them in one of his ridiculously expensive cars. Gerard refused to be swayed on the cab though; he wanted them all to drink as much as they wanted, and secretly Frank was relieved. The last thing he wanted was to be pulling up to one of his old haunts in the Porsche Spyder or Aston Martin; they would certainly draw too much attention then.

The three of them squeezed into the back seat together, and Frank smiled to himself as they all pressed close. He lay one hand idly over Grant’s knee, and felt his heart skip when Grant laced their fingers together. On his other side, Gerard leaned happily against him, his head on Grant’s shoulder. It was how they sat together on the sofa most nights, and if the driver noticed that they were clearly all in a relationship, then he at least didn’t comment on it.

He drove them to the busiest high street in town, playing Christmas songs all the way, and by the time they were stepping out onto the sidewalk, Gerard was so excited that he was singing along to Mariah Carey and dangling off Grant’s neck. 

“-baby all I want for Christmas is youuu-!” He grinned at Grant and planted a kiss to his lips, then promptly turned to kiss Frank, taking him by surprise as he tried to get out of the taxi without falling in the snow. 

Frank stumbled and laughed, quickly grabbing Gerard’s hand for support. “God, please don’t drink any alcohol tonight, you’re manic already.” He teased, his smile huge as Gerard pulled him into their embrace and went on singing.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for! I just want to see my babies, with their cocks out at my doooor-!”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Frank hid his face in Grant’s shoulder so Gerard wouldn’t see his amused expression - it would only make him worse. 

Grant had a perfect poker face, and he gave Gerard one of his most sober, straight-faced looks as he grabbed him by the elbow and steered him away from a group of alarmed looking teenagers on the corner of the street. 

“That’s quite enough carol singing from you, love.” He said seriously, though Frank could tell from the tension in his shoulders that he was struggling not to laugh. “Do try to remember that we are in public, Gerard.”

Gerard just grinned at them and pulled them along to the nearest pub. It was busy inside, and lit up with fairy lights that made the snow shimmer in rainbow hues; as they approached the door, Frank felt heat coming from in, and smelled mulled wine, it’s enticing aroma beckoning them to come inside.

“This seems like a good place.” Gerard decided, turning sideways to get past the groups of people smoking outside the entrance, dragging Frank and Grant in behind him.

Inside, hoards of people were crowded around the bar, and a lively band were playing folk music on a little stage at the back. So many people were on their feet, dancing or huddled in groups with their friends, that plenty of small tables were free.

“This seems nice.” Grant nodded, surprising Frank with how pleased he looked. This wasn’t a fancy restaurant or cocktail bar by any stretch of the imagination, but Grant still looked right at home. It made Frank grin, and he felt excitement start to build in him as he thought about getting tipsy and dancing the night away with his two favourite people. 

“You two go ahead and find a table and I’ll get the drinks.” Grant offered, pecking both Frank and Gerard on the cheek. 

“I want mulled wine!” Gerard told him enthusiastically, before he took Frank by the hand and bounded off to a table in one of the bay windows.

“This was a great idea, Gee.” Frank sat down beside Gerard and happily lifted one arm when Gerard ducked in close and cuddled into his side. “I used to go out like this all the time, especially around Christmas.” 

Gerard looked up at Frank with a curious gleam to his eyes. Frank didn’t often talk about his life, _before_ , but Gerard was always eager to learn more about him.  
“Have you ever been here before?”

“Oh, probably.” Frank looked around, trying to remember, but it was difficult with so many people and so many years gone by clouding his memory. “It’s hard to remember really. I drank way too much back then.” 

Gerard nodded sagely, and gently squeezed Frank’s thigh. “We won’t let you drink too much tonight.” He told him, as if Frank was worrying about it. “I need your mind clear for later.” 

Frank quirked an eyebrow at Gerard, trying to read his expression. He couldn’t work out what exactly he was thinking, but the twinkle in his eyes was familiar enough. 

“What are you planning?” He asked, trying not to laugh at the impish glee on Gerard’s face. 

Before Gerard could answer, Grant rejoined them, carrying three tin mugs. Wisps of steam were rising from within, and when Frank reached up to take one, the metal was hot to the touch. He clasped his hands around it, letting it warm them, and lifted the mug to his nose to inhale the scent of the spices. 

“You should see the vat of this they have behind that bar, it’s like a cauldron.” Grant sounded delighted. “Made fresh today by the landlady too. It’s better than any other mulled wine I’ve tasted, I think she’s added orange liqueur.” 

Frank tried a sip whilst Grant sat down and got comfortable, rolling his jumper sleeves to the elbow. Even just the sight of his bare forearms and large hands was enough to make heat curl in Frank’s belly, helped along nicely by a mouthful of mulled wine. It really was delicious, and _potent_ , he didn’t imagine he’d be on his feet for very long if he dared to have a second cup.

Gerard licked his lips after his first sip, his eyes bright and his smile wide, and Frank couldn’t help but laugh. 

“He likes it,” he pointed out, as if Grant couldn’t already tell, “we’re doomed.”

“Brave men resign themselves to their fate.” Grant said dramatically, raising his mug until Frank knocked their cups together in a toast. “We should have seen this coming when we agreed to come out with him.”

“Yeah, still in the room.” Gerard said loudly, though he was grinning at them. “I’m not _that_ bad.” He added, kicking them both lightly under the table. “Anyway, seen what coming?”

Frank and Grant shared knowing looks, but didn’t elaborate. They both knew from past experience that there was no point in trying to explain to Gerard that he was gloriously predictable. They both knew that it would only take one cup of the mulled wine before their lover would be dancing on the table tops and demanding kisses from them both. 

“You’re like mistletoe, darling.” Grant said simply, looking at Gerard like he’d hung the moon. “Always demanding kisses.” 

“I haven’t demanded any kisses.” Gerard said blankly, utterly confused and all the more adorable because of it. “What kisses?”

“You’ll see.” Grant shrugged, sitting back in his chair and gazing at his boys with clear love in his eyes as he sipped his wine and enjoyed the atmosphere of a full pub on Christmas eve.

Gerard shook his head, bemused, but soon forgot about it. The riotous music and strong wine were distracting, and it only took a few more mouthfuls of his drink before he was unable to sit still for a moment longer. He put down his mug with a _thud_ and proudly announced that he wanted to dance. 

“I haven’t drank anywhere near enough for that.” Frank said quickly before Gerard could try to drag him up with him. 

Gerard pouted, and looked to Grant, but he already knew the answer would be no. Grant doted on his boys, but sooner or later he had to draw the line somewhere. 

“I don’t think so, my love, but you go ahead and have fun, we’ll watch from here.”

There had once been a time, and Grant remembered it well, when Gerard had been a shy, reserved young man who would never dream of dancing alone. Now though, he had no such inhibitions, and Grant loved him all the more for it as he watched Gerard leave their table and head out to the dance floor by the stage. 

There were already plenty of people dancing, and even in his pink jumper, Gerard didn’t stand out too much on his own. The music was lively and loud, and Frank and Grant were both mesmerised as Gerard danced to the beat and tossed his hair back.

In their little table in the window, they were able to watch Gerard without anyone paying them any mind. It was a good thing too, because Frank was sure he must look as starstruck and in love as Grant did - probably even more so, since Grant was much better at hiding his expressions than Frank was.

“You know,” Frank said softly as they watched Gerard shaking his hips, “I think I must be the luckiest man in the world.” It wasn’t lost on Frank that not too long ago he had been homeless, penniless and hopeless, just trying to survive another day. When he had gone to _Erotes_ it had been a desperate act of a man who knew he couldn’t last much longer alone. He had never dreamed that it would bring him here. 

Grant looked at Frank and smiled at the misty look in his eyes. He could practically feel the emotion coming from him, and could only imagine what he was remembering. He reached across the table until their fingers brushed, and allowed his own feelings to show plain and clear.

“I feel the same way, every day.” He said gently, brushing his thumb across Frank’s knuckles. “You and Gerard are more perfect than I have words to describe. I love you very much.” He spoke so sincerely, that he didn’t need to say any more. Frank still felt overwhelmed with love and gratitude, enough to make a lump swell in his throat. 

“I love you too.” He croaked, turning his hand over so he could lace their fingers and give Grant’s hand a squeeze. “Both of you.”

“I know.” Grant assured him, calm and happy. “And so does Gee.”

Frank nudged his ankle against Grant’s beneath the table, and sat quietly with him as they drank their wine and watched their boy dance. The music was good, and as people got steadily drunker, they began to join in by banging on table tops and singing loudly despite not knowing the words.

It was all familiar to Frank, and though he was used to a much quieter life now, he was enjoying himself immensely. Gerard clearly was too, and had apparently befriended a group of women who were all dancing joyously with him. 

Grant laughed as he watched him, shaking his head fondly. “That man amazes me.” He sighed, looking up as Frank got to his feet. 

“You and me both.” He smirked, picking up their empty mugs. “How about another drink?”

“I think I need it.” Grant nodded, his tone light and playful. “Thank you, love.”

Frank nodded and walked to the bar to replenish their wine. He practically bounced across the pub, so happy he was almost giddy. This Christmas was quickly shaping up to be the best one of his life so far, he couldn’t imagine a single thing that might ruin it. 

“Frank?” The voice that called out to him was so familiar, so jarring, that it stopped him in his tracks. “Frankie? Is that you?”

Frank came to a halt just before the bar and turned slowly to find the source of the voice. He almost expected not to recognise him, but his ex boyfriend looked almost exactly as he had when Frank had last seen him, years ago. 

“L - Luke.” Frank wasn’t sure why the sight of his handsome face was enough to make his heart crash into his stomach. “Wow, hi. It’s been… uh, ages.” 

“Yeah it has!” Luke smiled brightly as he walked closer to Frank, reaching out as if to hug him before thinking better of it. “I can’t believe it’s you! How have you been? You look incredible!” Luke sounded astonished by it. “I heard you were out on the street or something, man.”

Something ugly and angry twisted in Frank’s stomach, making him feel sick. He struggled to keep his face carefully neutral, and was conscious of his lips twitching as he tried not to let his discomfort show. 

“Wow, you heard that?” 

“Oh, yeah but I mean, it’s obviously not true!” Luke hurried to say, worrying he had offended Frank. “Honestly, Frankie, you look so good!” This time Luke couldn’t seem to stop himself from embracing Frank. He wrapped his arms tight around him and pulled him in close, squeezing him to his chest. 

Frank felt a surge of hatred towards him. 

“So what are you up to now?” Luke asked brightly when he finally let him go. “You here on your own?”

“No actually,” Frank wasn’t sure why he was blushing, but he could feel his cheeks burning as he glanced towards the dance floor, and then back to the table where Grant was sitting, “I’m here with my boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke tried to follow Frank’s gaze, but was confused by the way he looked in two different directions. “You been with him long?”

“A couple of years.” Frank’s heart was racing, but he refused to let his discomfort show on his face. He wouldn’t give Luke the satisfaction of knowing he had riled him. 

“Where’d you meet him?” Luke was still looking over Frank’s head, trying to figure out who his new lover might be. “What’s his name?”

Frank knew he was being paranoid, but it felt like Luke didn’t believe him when he said he was here with someone. It made him scowl, and he puffed up his chest slightly as he filled with anger. 

“I met _them_ at a club.” He said irritably. “And they’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Now if you don’t mind…” Frank shouldered his way past Luke, intent on going to the bar and carrying on with his night as if he had never seen him. But Luke had never been the type of person to passively stand by as Frank walked away. 

“Hey!” He grabbed Frank by the wrist, pulling him back round to face him. “Why are you rushing off? We haven’t seen each other in years, and I’ve been _worried_ about you man! The last I heard of you was three years ago or something, and everyone was saying they’d seen you sleeping rough-”

Frank yanked out of Luke’s grip like he’d been electrocuted. Hot, angry tears welled up in his eyes, and for once, he found himself completely speechless. He was burning with shame and humiliation. He had always believed that no one he knew had realised he was homeless; but if Luke had been aware of it, then it meant at least some of their mutual friends had known. And then they had told Luke. And no one, not _one_ person had sought him out and offered him help. 

“Frankie, man, come on.” Luke tried to get a good grip on him again. “Don’t look at me like that. What happened to you? What-”

“Frankie?”

Grant appeared like a heavenly vision, pushing his way through a group of people to lay one large hand on Frank’s elbow. He didn’t look angry, _yet_ ,but had all the air of a man who was one step away from losing his temper. He looked at Luke, his eyes dark and curious, and then turned a much softer look on Frank. 

“What’s going on?”

“I gotta get out of here.” Frank didn’t trust himself to be around Luke for a single minute more without causing a scene. “Please, Grant. I need some air.”

“Of course, love.” Grant didn’t question him, and he didn’t hesitate at all before wrapping his arm around Frank’s waist and leading him outside. When Luke looked as though he might actually try to follow, Grant gave him the darkest scowl he could muster and simply said, “ _don’t.”_

Outside, Frank strode far enough away from the entrance to get away from the crowds of smokers, and then inhaled deeply. The cold night air was soothing on his blushing cheeks, and sharp in his lungs, making it somehow easier to breathe. 

Grant kept close to Frank, but not so close as to crowd him. He rubbed his back soothingly with one hand, and watched him with concern as he took deep breaths and composed himself. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Frank had been talking to someone from his life before _Erotes_ , and Grant could just as easily guess that the man had been Frank’s ex.

“I’m sorry.” Frank spoke first, head tipped back and eyes closed. He focused on the rubbing of Grant’s hand between his shoulders, grounding him. “I couldn’t stay there any longer, I could have hit him-”

No sooner had the words left Frank’s mouth than a loud raucous made him and several other people jump. It came from within the pub, and sounded like tables and chairs being knocked over. There was some shouting too, but just as quickly as it had started, it quietened down again. 

Grant looked towards the pub door, frowning to himself, before he remembered that Gerard was inside. 

“Gee!” He gasped, grabbing Frank’s hand and pulling him with him back towards the entrance. 

Frank felt his stomach drop, and he quickened his pace to keep up with Grant, guilt starting to tinge at him before-

“There you are!” Gerard spotted them as he burst from the pub, carrying all of their coats and scarves in both hands. “We need to go!”

“Why?” Frank blinked in surprise, catching Gerard as he ran right into them. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Gerard said far too quickly, holding both Frank and Grant’s hands, their coats dangling over his arms as he dragged them down the street. “Just need to go.”

“Gerard?” Grant put on a warning tone, his eyes narrowed. “Tell us what happened.” 

Gerard pursed his lips, a sign of pure stubbornness, but it didn’t matter. As they passed one of the windows Frank glanced inside and came to such an abrupt halt that he almost caused all three of them to fall down.

“Oh!” His jaw fell open and his eyes went wide as he peered through the glass at the chaos within. One of the tables had been knocked over, along with all the chairs surrounding it, and in the pile of furniture was Luke. 

A group of people were all trying to help pull him to his feet, but he had such a look of astonishment on his face that it was clear he was too dazed to help. He hung from their grip like a dead weight, blood dripping from his nose and over his lips. 

“Gerard!?” Frank leaned so close to the window his nose was practically squashed into the glass. “Did you do that!?” 

Grant came to stand beside Frank, and gasped when he saw what he was looking out. 

Luke was just starting to come to his senses, and he struggled to his feet, looking so bemused it was almost comical. 

“Gerard Way!” Grant whirled round and planted his hands on his hips. “Explain yourself!”

Gerard looked worried for just a second; until Frank turned around with a look of pure delight on his face and made him relax again. He at least tried not to grin though whilst Grant was staring him down. 

“He upset Frank.” He said simply, as if that explained everything. “I saw it. He was asking about us and being mean about his homelessness. I just gave him what he deserved.”

Frank shook his head, bewildered, and started to laugh. He just couldn’t help himself. Gerard was the sweetest person he knew, he never would have imagined him capable of hitting another person. It tickled Frank and filled him with love, and he flung his arms around Gerard with a happy cry. 

“Gee! You’re such an idiot!” He laughed, squeezing him tight and almost falling over in the snow. “I love you!”

Grant, who didn’t look anywhere near as surprised as Frank, couldn’t quite stop himself from smiling. He did roll his eyes though, and hurried to flag down a passing taxi. 

“Come on you two, before you end up spending a night in prison for common assault.” He said firmly, ushering them into the cab as soon as it had pulled up at the roadside. 

It wasn’t a moment too soon. As the cab pulled away and Grant gave the driver their address, several people came to the pub door and stood on the sidewalk, looking around with furrowed brows. They were obviously looking for Gerard, and Frank breathed a small sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry guys.” He looked at Grant mostly, worried he had upset him. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

Grant smiled warmly at him and gently squeezed his knee, whilst Gerard practically crawled into Frank’s lap. He kissed him brightly and then tucked his cheek into the crook of Frank’s neck. 

“Don’t apologise.” Grant said firmly. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“I had fun.” Gerard nodded, grinning deviously. “I got to dance, and I don’t mind having to run away. That guy was a jerk, I’m glad I hit him.”

“Mistletoe.” Grant said obscurely with a sage nod. “Just like I said.”

Frank and Gerard both looked at him, confused, and Grant chuckled. “Mistletoe is poisonous.” He explained. “People don’t realise it, because it’s such a sweet, holiday plant. But - just like Gerard - anyone who doesn’t fully understand it, will come to regret it.” 

Gerard looked delighted by the comparison, and even Frank grinned. He shook his head, amused, and kissed both of his lovers’ cheeks. 

“I love you both.” He said softly, his eyes sparkling with love. “Thank you.”

Grant leaned in closer to his boys and kissed each of them gently on the mouth. His hand lingered on Frank’s knee, and he stretched his fingers out to touch Gerard’s too. “I think it’s Gerard we should both be thanking, for being so wonderfully protective, even if it was a little over the top.”

Grant would never admit it, of course, but he was thrilled that Luke had got his just desserts too.

“Do I get a treat?” Gerard asked eagerly, sitting up a little straighter. “As a reward?”

Grant and Frank exchanged an amused glance, and Grant had to fight back a chuckle as he asked, “what sort of treat?”

_

If Frank didn’t know better, he would have said that Gerard had planned this whole night - Luke situation and all - just so he could get his way now. 

The three of them had come straight to the bedroom when they got home, since they all knew the only _treats_ Gerard would want would require either the bed, or the box of toys beneath it. And no sooner had they got through the door than Gerard was eagerly stripping out of his clothes and rushing to dive on the bed. 

“I know exactly what I want!” He beamed, tripping in his haste to get out of his jeans. “I want both of you, at once!”

Grant, who hadn’t lifted a single finger to take off his own clothes, leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Gerard with an amused smile as he jumped naked onto the bed and splayed out on his front. He was grinning at them both, his eyes bright and joyful, and Grant knew he would never be able to deny him anything. 

“Are you sure darling?” He asked gently as Frank faltered in removing his own clothes. He was looking at Gerard uncertainly, and Grant knew that Gerard wasn’t asking for something that would be easy for any of them. “You remember what happened last time?”

Gerard scowled at the reminder, but soon brushed it away. He stretched out long and spread his legs slightly, shamelessly flaunting his nudity as he gazed at his two lovers. 

“I can do it this time.” He said confidently. 

Frank looked over his shoulder at Grant, waiting for him to agree or not. If he said no, then Frank would back him up, because out of all them, Grant knew Gerard the most. 

The last time Gerard had tried to take both of them at once, he had panicked at the final moment and cried at them to stop. They had, _immediately_ , but it had spooked Frank and left him trembling for days, he was so terrified of hurting Gerard. And Gerard, of course, had been distraught; angry at himself for losing his nerve, for not trusting that Grant would know if he couldn’t take it, and stop things himself if he was risking hurting him.

Grant was unflappable, but for Frank and Gerard, it had been a steep learning curve in trust and backing down. It had taken a long, candid conversation afterwards, but at last Frank had come to learn that _no_ didn’t mean he had done something wrong; and Gerard learnt that it was okay to stop if something became overwhelming. 

It was Grant’s certainty that they had both learned their lessons well that made him soften and relent then, nodding slowly. 

“If you’re sure you’d like to try again, then we will.” The wide grin he earned in return made his heart swell, and the last of his doubts dissolved away. “But you must promise to say the moment you want to stop.” He added firmly. 

“I will. I promise.” Gerard sat up on his knees, practically vibrating with excitement. He lay his hands flat on his thighs and straightened his spine, presenting himself without thinking. He looked at Frank, trying to show him in his expression how sure he was. 

“Please Frankie.” He said softly, wanting him to want this too. “I love you. I want you, both of you, inside of me. I swear I can take it.”

Frank sighed heavily, but his lips twitched into a smile. He stepped up to the bed and beckoned Gerard closer with a crook of his finger. He came willingly, and once he was close enough, Frank took him into his arms and kissed him, long and slow. 

“I love you too.” He whispered against his lips. “We’ll try.” 

Gerard’s delight was obvious in the deep, hungry way he kissed Frank. He wrapped his arms around his neck and laced his fingers against the base of his skull, licking at his lips with the kind of hunger that was not unusual for him, but still never grew old.

Grant stepped into the room as he watched the two of them, smiling to himself as Gerard tugged at Frank’s clothes, trying to undress him as quickly as possible. Gerard always found it easy to sweep Frank into his haste, and by the time Grant had joined them at the bed, Frank’s jumper was strewn on the floor and his jeans were halfway down his thighs. 

“Gerard, Gerard darling.” Grant tried not to laugh as he touched Gerard’s hands and gently eased him away from Frank. “Slowly, my love. We have all night.” 

Gerard, who was used to being slowed down by Grant, just looked at him with lust-blown pupils and grinned impishly. He fell back obediently, leaning on his elbows and opening his legs in a silent invitation. His cock was already half hard, plumped up and beautifully tempting. 

“You are a greedy thing.” Grant chastised him playfully, lifting his own jumper over his head and stepping out of his jeans just for comfort. He was wearing plain boxer briefs underneath, but Frank was wearing a Christmas pair in pine green with a candy cane trim. They looked ridiculous, but Grant absolutely adored them. 

“Honestly, you two…” He trailed off, shaking his head with a soft smile.

Gerard laughed at the amusement in Grant’s eyes and leaned back even further. He hooked a leg around Frank’s waist and pulled him until he fell down atop him, their lips meeting once again. 

In the time that had passed since they had all started sleeping together, they had discovered an easy rhythm in the bedroom. It came naturally to all of them, and just made each of them quietly more confident that they were made for each other. 

Grant got to his knees beside the bed and slid the wooden chest out from beneath it. Inside was an assortment of toys and accessories, along with the really good lube. He pulled out the bottle and placed it on the bed where it would be easy to grab later, and then climbed onto the mattress to join the others.

As soon as Gerard felt Grant’s weight dip the mattress, he untangled himself from Frank just enough to pull Grant into the fold as well. 

Frank was still kissing Gerard, but he pulled back then so Grant could lean in instead. 

Gerard lay between them, as smug as a cat who’d upended a bottle of cream, and leaned up into the kisses Grant lay on his lips. 

“Mm… Fuck, you two look so good…” Frank settled down comfortably on his side and draped one leg over Gerard’s. He watched intently at the way Grant’s jaw worked as he kissed Gerard, slow but deep, his tongue probing into his mouth. Grant’s kisses had a way of turning a man to mush, and Frank could clearly see the way each of Gerard’s muscles relaxed, until he was practically melted into the bed. 

“Gorgeous.” Frank growled, tucking his fingers beneath Gerard’s chin and turning his face back to his. He kissed him without giving him a moment’s pause to catch his breath, whilst his lips were still plump and damp from Grant’s. He tasted of mulling spices and orange, and it was the only taste of Christmas Frank could desire.

Gerard was starting to grow breathless, and he moaned quietly when after a few seconds, Grant caught his chin in his hand and turned him back to his own mouth. His tongue pushed straight past his lips, possessive and hot, and Gerard’s cock was starting to throb.

Frank watched them, leaning close and starting to look flustered, and after just a few more seconds he turned Gerard back to him again.

So it went on, over and over, each man turning Gerard’s face to him to steal deep, indulgent kisses, until Gerard’s head was positively swimming. He had started whimpering somewhere along the line, and his hips kept bucking into the air of their own accord as he yearned to be touched. 

“Such a greedy boy,” Frank’s voice was husky and low, and he nipped at Gerard’s skin as he began to trail his kisses down the side of his neck, “you love being pinned between us, don’t you?”

“Mnngh… Yes Frankie, _yes_...” Gerard arched his back, his cheeks bright pink. “Please…”

“Begging already?” Grant chuckled, taking his own kisses up and behind Gerard’s ear. He knew how much it turned him on to have them talking to him, and he and Frank were merciless when they got into the spirit of things. “Is a kiss all it takes to make you drip?” He asked darkly, earning a long, keening whine in return. 

Gerard’s heart was racing, and he swore he could feel his pulse in his cock. He had thickened up fast, and already he was fully erect and starting to grow damp at the tip. Grant reached down to feel him, his long fingers circling his crown and drawing the foreskin all the way back. Gerard _throbbed_.

“So wet already,” Grant dug his thumb against Gerard’s slit, smearing the preejaculate gathering there, “you should feel what you do to him Frankie.”

Frank, who was busy sucking a bruising mark into Gerard’s neck, hummed his approval and moved one hand down to join Grant’s on Gerard’s cock. He squeezed his base and then slipped lower to cup his sack against his palm, framing it with his fingers. 

“You’re heavy here already,” Frank purred, knowing just what to say to really drive Gerard wild, “you’re going to give us a great big load tonight, aren’t you?”

“Oh fuck…” Gerard’s cock twitched in reply and his abdominal muscles clenched as he tried to get a hold of himself. He sprawled out more against the sheets, tilting his head one way and then the other, trying to give both men a chance to access more of his neck. 

“I love how greedy you are.” Grant whispered into Gerard’s ear, nipping at the tender shell. “You’re so good for us, aren’t you?”

Gerard whined and nodded eagerly, spreading his legs even further. “Yes… Yes, m’good…” He promised, gasping and writhing as Frank tugged gently on his sack.

Grant smiled against Gerard’s flushed skin and moved slowly down his body. He kissed everywhere he went, following the gorgeous lines of Gerard’s throat and sternum, before drifting to the nipple closest to him. It was only lightly peaked, but as he began to breathe warm air of it, it stiffened further and became tight and hard. 

“Hold his legs up, Frankie.” Grant looked down the length of Gerard’s body, admiring the way Frank’s tattooed fingers looked between his legs. “I’m going to open him up for us.” 

Gerard’s breath hitched, making his chest spasm, and Grant soothed him with a gentle kiss to his swollen nipple. 

Frank didn’t need telling twice, and he hooked his arm beneath Gerard’s leg and lifted it high, supporting him in the cradle of his elbow. It spread him open just enough to bare the furl of muscles between his cheeks, and Grant could easily reach with his fingers.

Gerard began to tremble when he heard the cap of the lube open, and he braced himself for the cold. He didn’t need much preparation usually, but for this, Grant was taking no risks. Besides, it didn’t matter whether he was taking one finger or several, Gerard was always so eager for it, that opening him up was a delight. 

“Ready darling?” Grant asked as he pressed one slick finger to Gerard’s hole. “This feels like it is.” Gerard’s muscles were soft and pliant, and Grant didn’t give him a chance to respond before he sank one finger inside of him.

Gerard groaned quietly and squirmed, shifting his hips until he was more comfortable. His eyelids fluttered, and he tried to look at his two lovers as they each kissed and teased his body.

Grant hummed his approval and thrust his finger slowly in and out of Gerard, whilst his tongue traced a slow circle around his nipple. “Good boy…” He praised, adding a second finger soon after, whilst Frank dipped low to circle his tongue around the head of Gerard’s cock.

“Mngh, fuck…” Gerard went tense for a moment and then relaxed again. His toes were digging into the sheets and his whole body felt as though it were pulsing. He didn’t know which point of pleasure to focus on more, and he begged shamelessly for more as he writhed and bucked against the mattress.

“More?” Grant looked down at Frank, who was nosing around the underside of Gerard’s cock. “Do you think I should give it to him?” 

Frank’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he grinned as he nodded. “Definitely.” He said without hesitating, sucking the precome from Gerard’s glans as Grant added a third finger.

Gerard’s muscles clenched around the digits inside him, dragging them in deeper as he sighed with delight. Three fingers were nothing to him, and even the fourth only caused the best kind of stretch when Grant squeezed it in alongside the others. 

“Mm… Good… Good boy.” Grant slowed down, focusing now as he carefully shifted his fingers inside Gerard. He could feel his rim stretched tight around his knuckles, and he refused to be rushed by the hungry way Gerard bore down and whined for more. 

“Slow, love.” He told him softly, still mouthing at the hard bud of his nipple. “You’ll get what you want, soon.”

Frank looked up at Gerard’s blissed out face, and carefully moved his free hand between his legs to brush against Grant’s. He wanted to feel how far he had come so far, and he groaned inwardly when he felt just Grant’s thumb resting against his perineum. 

“Fuck… You think he can take it..?” He asked huskily, fumbling for the lube and pouring some more over Grant’s fingers to make the glide even easier. 

“Yes… Yes, I can take it…” Gerard insisted, though his voice was slightly strained. 

Grant chuckled, worrying his nipple between his teeth in a silent warning. 

“He wants to… Fuck, if you could feel how he’s pulling me in…” Grant allowed Gerard’s rippling muscles to drag his fingers in deeper, pressing them up towards his prostate. “He’s hungry for it tonight… I think he can do it…”

Frank was enraptured. He pressed one fingertip to Gerard’s stretched rim and followed its path around Grant’s fingers, feeling the tightness of the muscles. He was still pliant enough that he didn’t feel like he would tear, but Frank could imagine how full he must be feeling. And yet it was never enough for Gerard, who kept on whimpering for more and more.

“Alright, alright.” Grant soothed him gently. “I think you can do it.” He carefully pressed his thumb against Gerard’s perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside for a moment, and then he pushed his thumb back. He gathered up more of the silky lube as he went, and gradually his thumb caught against Gerard’s rim. Grant didn’t push, but kept on moving back towards his other fingers. 

To his astonishment, and Frank’s, his thumb tucked neatly in beside his other fingers without any struggle. It didn’t go deep, just the tip to begin with, but straight away Gerard began to tilt his hips and take deep breaths, helping his body open up even more. 

“Incredible…” Grant was in awe. They had built up like this before to try and prepare Gerard for both of them at once, but he had never taken all of Grant’s fingers before.

“Oh wow, Gee… Amazing… Gorgeous… Fuck, you look so good…” Frank praised him eagerly, watching with wide eyes at the way Grant was stretching him open.

Grant’s hands were too big for him to press in any deeper than the first knuckle, but the sight of Gerard’s stretched rim, glistening with lube, was still erotic enough that Frank had to tense his muscles to stop himself from spending at the sight alone. 

Grant moved his fingers carefully, thrusting them all together in slow, measured movements that pushed and pulled at Gerard’s rim. He could feel that he was still relaxed, and from the loud, wanton way he was moaning, Grant didn’t need to ask if he was okay.

“Oh darling, you’re perfect…” Grant whispered to him, leaning up to kiss the underside of Gerard’s jaw. “You’re doing so well.”

“I want you…” Gerard shifted impatiently and turned his head to try and kiss Grant. “Please… Please, you and Frank… Please… M’ready…” His words were thick and little tight from exertion. Grant knew how easy it was for him to become overwhelmed at this stage, and so, with just a few more presses of his fingers, he nodded his head. 

“Alright, love.” He agreed, ever so carefully pulling his hand away. “Come to the edge of the bed now, both of you.”

They had tried this enough times now for all of them to know their position. 

Frank hurried to the edge of the bed and lay back first, his feet firmly planted against the floor. He spread his legs wide and lifted his erection in one hand, whilst the other helped Gerard get comfortably atop him.

Gerard lay on his back against Frank’s chest, leaning on his elbows to take the brunt of his weight. His feet he pressed to Frank’s knees, and together they jostled and wriggled until Gerard was comfortably in place, Frank’s cock jutting up proudly between both of their spread legs.

“Perfect.” Grant got to his knees on the floor and poured a healthy amount of lube over Frank’s erection. He wrapped his fingers around his length, jerking him lazily until he began to pulse in his hand. Frank groaned huskily on the bed, and Grant grinned when he saw his balls tighten. 

“Alright now,” Grant guided Frank’s cock himself, lining him up between Gerard’s cheeks until his tip pressed to his rim, “you know what to do.”

They certainly _did_ know what to do, and both men moaned their relief as Frank began to press up and into Gerard. It was something they had done so many times now that it was as easy to them as breathing, Gerard’s body swallowing Frank’s cock as if they were made to slot together.

The hot, wet press of Gerard’s muscles around his length was enough to make Frank feel dizzy. He buried his moans in Gerard’s hair, and wrapped one arm firmly around his midsection to keep him in place. He thrust up into him, driving his cock deeper and deeper each time, until Gerard remembered himself and began to shift down to meet him.

Grant watched them, his eyes dark and his lips parted. The fairy lights strung around the bedroom made the lube that was building against Gerard’s rim glisten beautifully, and it drew Grant in, like a moth to flame. 

When Gerard felt Grant’s fingertip pressing in beside Frank’s cock he moaned in earnest, his voice ragged with it, and tried to spread his legs even wider. There was no fear in him now; the thought of asking them to stop was so far out of his mind it was unfathomable. He wanted them so desperately he felt like he would explode if he didn’t get Grant inside of him too.

“Nngh, fuck… Oh please… Oh please, oh please…” He gasped, flinging his head back and grinding down to meet each of Frank’s thrusts. His inner muscles were rippling around him, but Gerard wanted more, _more_. “Oh please, please Grant, _please_ -”

“Shh, soon love.” Grant promised him, though his own heart was racing as he watched Gerard’s body taking both Frank’s cock and his own finger. “Soon, I promise.”

Grant was always calm, but even he trembled just a little as he dared to press in a second finger beside the first. Gerard took it beautifully, and Frank’s delight in the situation was made apparent from the heavy throbs that made his length twitch inside of him.

Both men were moaning wantonly by then, proving to be quite the distraction for Grant. He focused hard on Gerard’s body, forcing himself to read every signal and not get swept away in the filthy moaning coming from above him. 

It seemed to take forever before Grant felt confident enough to push in a third finger, and even longer still until he was ready to get to his feet.

By then, Gerard and Frank were both breathless and quivering. Frank had even started to beg too, so that both of them were pleading with Grant to hurry. 

“-please, please m’ready I swear-”

“-he is, he is I can feel it-”

“- _please_ Grant-”

“-oh fuck, hurry, I can’t hold on-”

“Shh, shh.” Grant couldn’t take anymore. He got to his feet and ever so carefully slid his fingers out of Gerard, then fumbled for the lube. “Alright, I’m coming my loves. I’m coming.” He poured too much lube into his palm in his haste, but he worked it into his length and then slicked the rest around Gerard’s rim. 

He was pleased to see that Gerard was still hard, and was even oozing preejaculate all over his stomach. 

“I love you.” Grant sighed, shaking his head in awe. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such perfect men, but he was determined to do whatever he could to keep them happy.

Right then, there was only one thing that would do it.

“Promise me you’ll say if it’s too much,” he said firmly as he stepped between Gerard and Frank’s spread legs and nudged the tip of his cock against Gerard’s rim. 

Gerard made a soft, eager noise, but Grant wasn’t so easily swayed. 

“Use your words, Gerard.” 

Gerard groaned in frustration, but somehow he summoned his brain enough to work his mouth without just begging some more. “I promise.” He swore, tipping his hips up slightly. “I promise, now _please_ -”

Grant hushed him, and lay a hand onto Frank’s hips to get him to lay still for a moment. 

“Relax, darling.” He wasn’t sure anymore if he was talking to Gerard, or to Frank, or even himself. His heart was going wild and everything seemed to be slowing down as he ever so carefully eased his hips forward.

He had never done this before. Not with Gerard, nor with any past lovers. He went slow, as slowly as if he were taking a virgin for the first time, and stared with wide, astonished eyes as Gerard began to gradually open up for him.

For Frank, the waiting was torture. He buried his nose in Gerard’s hair and inhaled his familiar scent, trying to focus on that and not the insistent ache in his balls. He was so close, and the firm press of Grant’s cock against his own was almost too much.

But Gerard _wanted_ this, and so Frank breathed deep and tensed his muscles and forced himself to keep it together long enough to give Gerard what he wanted.

When at long last, the flared head of Grant’s cock popped past Gerard’s rim, all three men made soft noises of surprise. Gerard’s muscles clenched tight, but soon relaxed again as Grant gently rocked against him.

“Oh darling…” He sighed, moving his hips enough to just nudge against Gerard, easing himself in deeper bit by bit. “You’re doing so well, my loves… both of you…”

Frank wasn’t sure what he was doing to help, but he hummed his agreement anyway. Gerard was too far gone to respond, but his lips were parted and he was making soft, breathless sounds that were undoubtedly noises of pleasure. 

“Oh, my love…” Now the head was inside, Grant slipped easily into Gerard, easing his way in beside Frank’s erection surprisingly quickly. It made his balls feel heavy, and his cock pulsed hard. He didn’t imagine he would last long, especially when Frank’s length twitched beside his own. 

“Oh fuck Gee… D - Do you feel us? Both of us, inside you?” Frank sounded breathless and amazed, and he almost sobbed as he shifted his hips and felt his cock grind against Grant’s inside the tight clasp of Gerard’s muscles.

It was overwhelming and wonderful, and both Frank and Grant were careful not to get lost in the delicious friction. They moved slowly, finding a rhythm that worked for all of them, so that as Grant pulled back, Frank pushed in and vice versa.

Gerard was beside himself. He had long given up on trying to speak. His whole body felt possessed, inside and out, so that all around him there was only the men that he loved, and inside of him he could feel them both pressed in tight. He could barely believe he had taken them both, and though the stretch was enough to make him ache, the pleasure was even more intense. 

“Mngh… Nngh…” Gerard flopped a hand over his eyes and breathed hard as Frank and Grant picked up in their rhythm, grinding into him faster now, lighting up nerve endings that he was sure had never been touched before. He felt impossibly full, and he sobbed quietly as his pleasure became something so intense it felt solid. It surrounded him in heat, making his muscles ripple, and each clench intensified the stretch of his rim. He wanted to beg, but he couldn’t speak, but Grant always seemed to have a way of reading his mind…

Grant wrapped his hand around Gerard’s erection, which had flagged just a little but was thickening up again fast, and began to stroke him in time to their thrusts. He kept his grip nice and firm, and twisted his wrist on each upstroke just how he knew Gerard liked.

Gerard began to moan in earnest, panting and shuddering as his pleasure began to snowball. He was clenching hard around the two cocks inside of him, pressing them into his prostate and making his whole body twitch. He could practically taste his orgasm on the back of his tongue, but before he could make it, Frank beat him to the punch.

Grant had been so focused on Gerard that the rush of sudden warmth over his length took him by surprise. His brain took a split second to catch up, but then he recognised the breathless, husky sounds of Frank coming, and his own cock pulsed heavily. 

“Oh, that’s it… Oh yes, darling. Come for us, come inside of him, get him nice and slick for me -”

Frank buried his cries into Gerard’s hair and jerked his hips up, his orgasm seeming to last forever. Grant’s filthy words just made it even more intense, and for a moment he lost control as he bucked and writhed, spurting his release inside of Gerard. 

Grant shifted inside of him, but the heat of Frank’s ejaculate on his cock was his own undoing. Despite his best efforts not to come before Gerard, he found himself tumbling anyway, and once he felt the first blissful wave of his orgasm, he just couldn’t stop.

If Gerard was disappointed, he didn’t show it. He moaned as loudly as if it were him coming, and rolled his hips down to milk both men of every last drop. He weakly wrapped his arms around Grant, encouraging him to keep moving even as he felt him spilling inside of him.

“Oh fuck…” Frank slumped against the mattress first, twitching and sensitive. “Fuck, Gee…”

“Are you close?” Grant was breathless too, but he refused to relax. He held still inside of Gerard and went on jerking him with his hand, pressing his thumb to the underside of his glans and squeezing him firmly every time he felt him throb. 

“Y - Yeah, yeah m’close…” Gerard sounded like he was practically there already. He was blushing red right down his chest, and his skin was shining with perspiration. With just a few more clever twists of Grant’s wrist he was there, wailing as he came and striping his torso in his come right up to his collarbones.

Grant finally began to slump, dizzy and relieved as he watched the white ropes of ejaculate whipping over Gerard’s skin. He softened his grip but kept on stroking him long after the final drop had oozed from his tip, making sure he had milked him of everything before he slowly let him go.

Gerard felt like he’d been hooked up to the mains, his whole body fizzing and twitching as Grant ever so carefully pulled out of him.

Gerard hissed and whined as his hole clenched around Frank, his rim stinging from the stretch. When Frank slipped out of him next, he whimpered at the loss and hid his face in a pillow when he felt the rush of come pouring out of him.

Grant hummed his approval, and Frank even moved out from under Gerard just so he could look.

His hole was gaping slightly, and creamy white ejaculate was spilling down onto the bed sheets. Gerard felt even more debauched than usual, and he began to feel embarrassed at their staring. 

Grant noticed his tension immediately, and he smiled as he climbed onto the bed and pulled Gerard into his arms. Frank slotted in beside them, spooning Gerard from behind whilst Grant peppered his face in kisses. 

“Well done, Gee. You were incredible.” He whispered, smiling as Frank was quick to agree. 

“God, that was so good… You’re so amazing, Gee. We love you so much.”

Gerard relaxed, preening under their praise. He happily accepted the kisses they showered over him, and for a while he simply focused on catching his breath.

“My darling, darling boy.” Grant whispered, tucking Gerard’s hair behind his ear before he tilted his face up towards him. “How do you feel?” 

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Grant, at his calm, gorgeous face and felt the last of his tension leave his body. He reached down, finding Frank’s hand, and pulled his arm tighter around his body. 

“I feel… Like I am definitely on the naughty list.” He whispered, grinning when Frank snorted with laughter behind him and Grant had to fight not to roll his eyes.

“Same as always then.” He chuckled, shaking his head fondly and pressing a soft kiss to Gerard’s lips, whilst Frank nuzzled kisses to his back.

Gerard beamed, exhausted but unduly smug with himself. 

“Uhuh. Same as always.” He agreed, wriggling contentedly in their hold. “And like Christmas has come early.” He added, with a cheeky twist to his smile.


End file.
